lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Dimensions 2: The Cosmic Citadel (ClockwerkSamurai12)
LEGO Dimensions 2: The Cosmic Citadel is a sequel to the popular LEGO Dimensions. All previous Minifigures, vehicles and Gadgets are compatible with this game. It is also the first ever LEGO game to have a T for Teen rating. Mainly due to some Crude Humor, Animated Blood, Language and Sugesstive Themes. Summary Set 4 years after the original game, a mysterious building known as the Cosmic Citadel has appeared near Vorton; which is now restored thanks to a mysterious person known as Mr. V. He didn’t do it alone however... He gained the help of three other Cosmic Builders: Trenchmen, Mongrex and Fangball. But when a mysterious new threat rises within the Dimensions, Mr. V and his friends must liberate the previous 30 dimensions that are under the control of the Disaster Builders. List of New Franchises There are a total of 180 new franchises added into the game. Including exclusive franchises added into the game. It has a spanning plan of twelve years, with fifteen for each. Year 1 #Bioshock #Gravity Falls #The Loud House #My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #PAW Patrol #Ed Edd n Eddy #Team Fortress 2 #Skylanders Academy #Yo-kai Watch #Madame Mask Saga {Original Franchise} #Star Wars #The Angry Birds Movie #Five Nights at Freddy's #Marvel Comics #Archer Year 2 #Rick and Morty #The Amazing World of Gumball #Star vs The Forces of Evil #SpongeBob SquarePants #Futurama #Plants vs Zombies #Namco #Regular Show #De Blob #Goosebumps #Ducktales #RWBY #Banjo-Kazooie #Undertale #Steven Universe Year 3 #Overwatch #Minecraft #Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman #Mr. Peabody and Sherman #Captain Underpants #Wallace and Gromit #Peanuts #Garfield #The Binding of Issac #Crash Bandicoot #Sharknado #Despicable Me #Saban's Power Rangers #Phineas and Ferb #Samurai Pizza Cats Year 4 #Time Bokan/Time Fighters #Horrorverse {Original Franchise - A combination of multiple horror movie franchises, with the exception of any with zombies in them} #Mega Man #The Magic School Bus #Night at the Museum #Littlest Pet Shop #One Piece #Robot Chicken #Pirates of the Caribbean #Annoying Orange #Indiana Jones #Unikitty! #The Lego Ninjago Movie #The Emoji Movie #Animeme Year 5 #Stranger Things #Scott Pilgrim vs. The World #UHF #Rambo #Diary of a Wimpy Kid #The Muppets #Psychonauts #Courage the Cowardly Dog #Mixels #Buddy Thunderstruck #Monster High #Okami #Wreck-It Ralph #Big Hero 6 #Saints Row Year 6 #South Park #The Three Stooges #Cuphead #Tom and Jerry #Bone #T.U.F.F. Puppy #Skullgirls #Jimmy Neutron #Chowder #Kingdom Hearts #Short Circuit #Scribblenauts #Rayman #Treehouse of Horror #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Year 7 #Shrek #Monty Python and the Holy Grail #PJ Masks #Bendy and the Ink Machine #Kingsmen: The Secret Service #The Secret Life of Pets #Inspector Gadget #BurtonVerse #asdfmovie #Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs #George A. Romero's Living Dead #Doraemon #Talking Tom and Friends #Street Fighter #Darkstalkers Year 8 #Resident Evil #Madagascar #Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi #MonsterVerse #AVP #Family Guy #Dr. Seuss #Codename: Kids Next Door #Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory #Toy Story #Calvin and Hobbes #SkippyjonJones #Jet Force Gemini #The Mask #Johnny Test Year 9 #OK K.O! Let’s Be Heroes #Nexo Knights #Dragon Ball #Hello Kitty #We Bare Bears #Inazuma Eleven #Avatar: The Last Airbender #Danny Phantom #Ben 10 #Total Drama Island #Voltron #Halo #Dead or Alive #Hotel Transylvania #InuYasha Year 10 #He-Man and the Masters of the Universe #Thundercats #Looney Tunes #Home Alome #Mighty Magiswords #Lilo & Stitch #Kubo And The Two Strings #Left 4 Dead #Dead Space #Monster Hunter #Skyrim #Mystery Skulls #Bill & Ted’s Excellent Adventure #Planet of the Apes #Star Trek Year 11 #Game of Thrones #Silent Hill #Mortal Kombat #Fairy Tail #Percy Jackson #Sailor Moon #Samurai Jack #Shovel Knight #Supernatural #The Chronicles Of Narnia #Bayonetta #Bionicle #Bomberman #Castlevania #Charlie’s Angels Year 12 #Men in Black #The Matrix #Bleach #The Hunger Games #The Walking Dead #Assassins Creed #Ghosts n’ Goblins #Shantae #Clarence #Kung Fu Panda #LazyTown #My Life as a Teenage Robot #Naruto #The Fairly Oddparents #El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera List of Playable Characters (New Franchises) Other than original characters joining the fray, there are also some Party Crashers as well; which originate from other franchises. Characters whose names are Boldfaced are Party Crashers, by adding them to your collection, you will unlock exclusive areas in certain hubwords, while underlined are original characters who make their debut in this game and italic are customizable characters Exclusive to Starter Pack *Mr. V/Lord Vortech {Gary Oldman} *Trenchmen/Trevor Trench {Rob Wells} *Mongrex {John Paul Tremblay} *Fangball {Mike Smith} Bioshock *Big Daddy (Drill, Cracked LEGO Objects, Super Strength, Weight Switches, Dive) *Booker DeWitt (Skyhook, Silver LEGO Blowup, Target, Gold LEGO, Melt Ice, Glide, Mind Control, Telekinesis Electricity Switches, Fire Extinguish, X-Ray) {Troy Baker} *Elizabeth (Intelligence, Portal Creation, Acrobat) *Jack Wynard (Fix-It, Target, Silver LEGO Blowup, Photo Op, Electricity Switch, Mind Control, Melt Ice, Magic LEGO Objects, Extinguish Fire) *Little Sister (Short Access, Sword Switch, Acrobat, Elemental Drain/Fill) *Subject Delta (Drill, Target, Silver LEGO Blowup, Dive, Gold LEGO, Hack, Photo Op) Gravity Falls *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Grunkle Stan *Wendy *Soos *Bill Cipher The Loud House *Lincoln Loud {Grant Palmer} *Lori Loud {Catherine Taber} *Leni Loud {Liliana Mumy} *Luan Loud {Cristina Pucelli} *Luna Loud {Nika Futterman} *Lucy Loud {Jessica DiCicco} **Branzel Cirrochia {John DiMaggio} *Lynn Loud {Jessica DiCicco} *Lola Loud {Grey Griffin} *Lana Loud {Grey Griffin} *Lisa Loud {Lara Jane Miller} *Lily Loud {Grey Griffin} My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Twilight Sparkle {Tara Strong} *Fluttershy *Rarity {Tabitha St. Germain} *Applejack *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Spike *Discord *Sunset Shimmer *Starlight Glimmer *Captain Celaeno PAW Patrol *Ryder *Chase the Police Pup **Casey the Quickshot Kitten *Marshall the Fire Pup **Marsha the Popstar Pussycat *Skye the Flyin’ Pup **Skylar the Southern Songwriter *Rocky the Recycling Pup **Tabby the LARPer *Zuma the Water Pup **Zena the Monk *Rubble the Construction Pup **Ruben the Priestess Kitten *Robo-Dog **Meow-Meow *Everest the Snow Pup **Kilamanjaro the Musclebound Kitten *Tracker the Jungle Pup **Huntress the Big Game Hunting Kitten *Cali the EMT Cat *Katie *Mayor Goodway *Mayor Humdinger {Bryan Cranston} *Daring Danny X *Ace Sorensen *Cap'n Turbot *Francois Turbot *Unnamed Pirate *Unnamed Dachshund Pup *Alex Porter *Angel the Military Pup *Apollo the Super Pup {Wally Wingert} *Carlos *Cresent the Space Pup *Evelyn/Jamie Paw *Farmer Yumi *Jeremy the Genie *Kelly Walter {Camila Mendez} *Liz the Punk Rock Pest Control Pup {Nika Futterman} *Proton the Ghostbustin’ Puppigeist {Olivia Olson} *Rumblin’ Rio, The Super Spy Feline {Zach Calison} *Sali aka The Nyanferious S.M.A.L.L. {Ashleigh Murray} *Special Agent SW33T13 aka Sharlene *Sweetie *Elias Vincent {K. J. Apa} Ed Edd n Eddy *Ed {Matt Hill} *Double D {Samuel Vincent} *Eddy {Tony Sampson} Team Fortress 2 *Demoman *Engineer *Heavy *Medic *Merasmus {Nolan North} *Pyro *Saxton Hale *Scout *Spy *Sniper Skylanders Academy *Spyro *Stealth Elf *Eruptor *Jet-Vac *Pop Fizz *Kaos Madame Mask Saga #Logan Hinako {Charlie Day} #Monty Hinako #Suzan Hinako #Zamantha Glendale {Mary Elizabeth Ellis} #Clockwise Hinako #Soundbyte {Archive Audio} #Madame Mask {Jane Kaczmarek} #Riley Johnson #Elmina Shinjitsu #Emily Shinjitsu Yo-kai Watch #Nathan Adams #Jibanyan #Hovernyan #Whisper #Komasan #Komajiro #Kyubi #Venoct #Usapyon #Blizzaria Star Wars *Chewbacca *Darth Maul *Darth Vader *Finn *Han Solo *Luke Skywalker *Rey *Yoda The Angry Birds Movie *Red *Bomb *Chuck {Josh Gad} *Matilda {Maya Rudolph} *Stella *Terrence *Hal *Bubbles Five Nights at Freddy’s *Freddy Fazbear *Bonnie the Bunny *Chica the Chicken *Foxy the Pirate Fox *Golden Freddy *Mangle *Balloon Boy *Balloon Girl aka JJ *Endo 1 *Endo 2 *Marionette *Springtrap *Fredbear *Circus Baby *Ballora *Ennard Marvel Comics TBA Archer TBA Rick and Morty TBA The Amazing World of Gumball *Gumball Watterson *Darwin Watterson *Anais Watterson *Nicole Watterson *Richard Watterson *Bobert Star vs The Forces of Evil *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Ludo Horrorverse *Jason Voorhees the 13th *Freddy Kruger Nightmare on Elm Street {Patrick Seitz} *Ash Williams Dead *Deputy Pete Williams Legged Freaks! *Blade Master *Billy the Puppet Saw *Candyman Candyman *Chucky Play *Carrie White Carrie *Eddie the Head Maiden *Leatherface Texas Chainsaw Massacre *Pinhead Hellraiser *Leprechaun Leprechaun *Pazuzu Exorcist *Ghostface Scream *Rob Zombie {Himself} *Sam r Treat *Pennywise - 1990 {Tim Curry} *Pennywise - 2017 *Joe the Killer Klown Klowns from Outer Space *Turkie Thankskilling *Samara Morgan Ring *Death Destination *Carol Anne Poltergeist *Ernest P. Worell Scared Stupid *Seth Gecko Dusk Til Dawn *Dante the Great Viral *Michael Myers Halloween *Matt Cordell Cop *Marty Mikalski Cabin in the Woods Mega Man *Mega Man *Zero *Roll *Bass *Tron Boone One Piece *Monkey D. Luffy *Roronoa Zoro *Nami *Usopp *Sanji *Tony Tony Chopper *Robin *Frankie *Brook *Buggy the Clown Unikitty! *Puppycorn {Grey Griffin} *Dr. Fox {Kate Micucci} *Hawkodile {Roger Craig Smith} *Master Frown {Eric Bauza} Okami *Amaterasu *Kiko Hamasaki Cuphead *Cuphead {Jordan Peele} *Mugman {Keegan-Michael Key} *Weiner Werman {Trey Parker} Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs *Sam Sparks {Anna Faris} *Flint Lockwood {Bill Hader} *Steve the Monkey {Neil Patrick Harris} Dimension of the Living Dead *Tarman (Super Strength Handles, Cracked LEGO Objects, Hazard Protection, Grapple, Rope Swing, Symbiote LEGO Bricks, Symbiote Walls) Return of the Living Dead {Fred Tatasciore} *Bub of the Dead *'Frank West' Rising *'Chuck Greene' Rising 2 *'Cherry Darling' Terror *'Tallahassee' Zombieland Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory *Willy Wonka {Gene Wilder - Archive Audio} Playable Characters (Previous Franchises) This is a list of the returning characters from the first game. There are also characters who make their playable debut in this game as well, they are boldfaced. The Wizard Of Oz *Wicked Witch of the West (Silver LEGO Blowup, Flight, Magic, Illumination, Mind Control, Magic Shield) *'Dorothy Gale' *'Scarecrow' *'Tin Woodsman' *'Cowardly Lion' *'Oscar Diggs/The Wizard Of Oz' The Simpsons *Homer Simpson (Sonar Smash, Transform) **King Homer (Super Strength Handles, Cracked LEGO Objects, Feats of Strength) *Krusty the Clown (Hazard Cleanse, Water Spray, Plant Growth, Clown Zone Access) *Bart Simpson (Target, Mini Access, Transform) **Bartman (Boomerang, Grapple, Glide) *'Marge Simpson' (Sonar Smash {Megaphone}, Drone Ability {Maggie}, Mind Control {Megaphone}, Acrobat, Transform) **Officer Marge (Target, Tracking, Police Access) *'Lisa Simpson' (Sonar Smash, Spinjitsu Ability {Saxophone Spin}, Mind Control {Hypno-Sax}, Budda Shrines) **Clobber Girl (Super Strength Handles, Cracked LEGO Objects, Feats of Strength) *'Ned Flanders' **Devil Flanders **Werewolf Flanders Ninjago *Kai *Cole *Zane *Jay *Sensei Wu *Nya *Lloyd *'Pythor' *'General Cryptor' *'Master Chen' *'Morro' Doctor Who *Twelfth Doctor **First Doctor **Second Doctor **Third Doctor **Fourth Doctor **Fifth Doctor **Sixth Doctor **Seventh Doctor **Eighth Doctor **Ninth Doctor **Tenth Doctor **Eleventh Doctor **War Doctor *Cybermen DC Comics #Batman #Wonder Woman #Cyborg #Superman #Aquaman #Green Arrow #Supergirl #'The Flash' #'Green Lantern' #'Swamp Thing' #'Black Canary' #'Doctor Fate' #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #'60’s Batman' #'60’s Robin' #The Joker #Harley Quinn #Bane #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? Back to the Future *Marty McFly *Doc Brown *'Biff Tannen' Portal * Chell *'Atlas' *'P-Body' Lord of the Rings TBA Ghostbusters (1984) *Peter Venkmen **Raymond "Ray" Stanz **Egon Spengler **Winston Zeddmore *Stay Puft *Slimer *'Gozer' *'Vigo' Midway Arcade *Gamer Kid *'George' *'Ralph' *'Lizzie' Scooby-Doo *Shaggy Rogers *Scooby-Doo *'Fred Jones' *'Daphne Blake' *'Velma Dinkley' *'Charlie the Funtime Robot' *'10,000 Volt Ghost' *'Skeleton Man' *'Chickenstien' Jurassic Park/Jurassic World *Owen Grady *ACU Trooper *'Alan Grant' *'Lex Murphy' *'Mr. DNA' *'John Hammond' The LEGO Movie *Wyldstyle *Emmet *Bad Cop *Benny *Unikitty *'Metalbeard' *'Vitruvius' *'Lord Business' Legends of Chima *Laval *Eris *Cragger Ghostbusters (2016) TBA Adventure Time *Finn the Human *Jake the Dog *Lumpy Space Princess *Marceline the Vampire Queen *'Ice King' *'Flame Princess' *'Fiona the Human' *'Cake the Cat' Mission: Impossible *Ethan Hunt Harry Potter *Harry Potter *Lord Voldemort *Hermonie Granger *'Ron Weasley' The A-Team *B.A. Baracus **John "Hannibal" Smith **Templeton "Face" Hunt **H.M. "Howling Mad" Murdock Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them TBA Sonic the Hedgehog TBA Gremlins *Gizmo *Stripe *''Brain Gremlin'' *''Vegetable Gremlin'' *''Greta'' *''Mohawk'' E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial *E.T. The LEGO Batman Movie *Robin *Batgirl *'Egg-Head' *'Polka-Dot Man' *'Condiment King' *'Zodiac Master' Knight Rider *Michael Knight The Goonies *Sloth **Chunk **Mouth **Mikey **Andy **Data **Brand **Stef LEGO City: Undercover *Chase McCain *'Natalia Kowalski' *'Rex Fury' Powerpuff Girls *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *'Bliss' *'Mojo Jojo' *'Fuzzy Lumpkins' *'HIM' *'Princess Morbucks' *'Sedusa' *'Brick' *'Boomer' *'Butch' Teen Titans Go! *Beast Boy *Starfire *Raven *'Terra' *'Rose Wilson' Beetlejuice *Betelgeuse Episodes With the purchase of certain Team Packs and Fun Packs, you can unlock exclusive episodes that you can view via a special computer near a certain franchises’ gateway The Loud House #Faux Home Lori (Phone Home) #The Loudest Mission: Damsel in a Wedding Dress Leni {Debut of Hiromita} (Damsel in Distress) #Pranks for the Memories Luan (Thanks for the Memories) #Love at First Rock Luna (Love at First Sight) #Uh-Oh, Necro! Lucy (Uh-Oh, Chongo!) #Dare to be Admired Lynn (Dare to be Stupid) #Mess to Impress Lola (Dress to Impress) #Frogs of War Lana (Dogs of War) #Honey, I Shrunk the Louds Lisa (Honey, I Shrunk the Kids) #The Puporcist Lily (The Exorcist) PAW Patrol #Pups and the Outlawed Upgrades Ryder {Debut of Rio} #Pups and the Barkingburg Betrayal Chase {Debut of Sharlene} #Pups Save a Sun Goddess Marshall #Pups Get Alienated Skye {Debut of Cresent} #Pups and the Pest Predicament Rocky {Debut of Liz} #Pups and the Dreadful Drainage Zuma #Pups Save a Unikitty Rubble #Pups and the Robotic Ruffians Robo-Dog {Debut of the Roboto Ruffians} #Pups and the Cavern of Combat Everest {Debut of Angel} #Pups Save a Lovesick Pup Tracker #Pups Save a Puppy Poltergiest Cali {Debut of Proton} #Pups Save a Pop Star Katie {Debut of Sali} #Pups Set Up A Date Goodway #Pups Save the Hinako Triplets Humdinger #Pups and the Perilous Paper Route Danny X #Pups Save the Gifted Twins Sorensen #Pups Save Yumi's Sister Turbot {Debut of Aqua Okuyama} #Pups Save the Taste of Adventure Bay Turbot #Pups and the Pirate Curse Part 1 Pirate #Pups and the Pirate Curse Part 2 Pup Pal #Pups Save a Kawaii Kabuki Porter {Debut of Kiko Hamasaki} #Pups Save a Smooth Ryder Angel #Pups Get Stuck In An Inception the Super-Pup #Pupoeira! Carlos #Pups Save a Movie Star Crescent {Debut of Evelyn} #Pups Make a Movie Evelyn #Pup Pup Terror Time Yumi #Pups and the Three Wishes the Genie {Debut of the PAW Patrol's Radical Roadsters} #Pups Save Adventure Bay Walter {Debut of Kelly Walter} #Pups Save the Mogwai Liz #Pups Stop a Destructor Proton #Pup Pup Punch-Out! Rio #Pups and the Dance of Doom Sali #Pups and the Clockwork Conspiracy Sharlene #Pups and the Sibling Rivalry Sweetie {Debut of Sara aka Sour Moth} Vehicles/Gadgets Some of these vehicles and gadgets can be found in the packs alongside other characters. Some of the newest types are P.A.B.s (Pretty Awesome Backpacks), which act as jetpacks that can make those who can’t fly take to the sky! Panzers are high on armor and attack power, very useful against groups of enemies and objects! And the Quadrupeds are rebuilds in the shape of animals, making them able to help out in certain types of puzzles. Starter Pack *X-PO II (Flight Docks, Cargo Hooks, Gold LEGO Melt) Vortech {Aerial Assaulter} **Rift Rumbler (Accelerator Switches, Silver LEGO Blowup) {Panzer} **The Tri-Pod (Super Strength Handles, Cracked LEGO Objects, Gold LEGO Melt) {Mecha} *Snazzy Submarine (Dive, Invisible, Silver LEGO Blowup) Trenchmen {Seven Seas Scourge} **Trench Tank (Accelerator Switches, Silver LEGO Blowup) {Panzer} **Tuxedo Tumbler (Target, Silver LEGO Blowup, Special Weapon, Dig) {Turbo Tunneler} *Monster Doghouse (Cracked LEGO Objects, Super Strength Handles, Vine Cut, Sonar Smash) Mongrex {Mecha} **Canine Crasher (Accelerator Switches, Cracked LEGO Objects, Towbar) {Vehicular Assaulter} **Hound Dog Hellraiser (Silver LEGO Blowup, Special Weapon) {Panzer} *Gumball Gatling (Special Weapon, Silver LEGO Blowup) Fangball {Gadget} **Candy Crusher (Accelerator Switches, Silver LEGO Blowup) {Panzer} **Snack Attacker (Cracked LEGO Objects, Super Strength Handles, Silver LEGO Blowups, Special Weapon) {Gundam} BioShock *Gatherer’s Garden Wynand **Plasmid Pack {P.A.B.} **Plasmid Panzer {Panzer} *Songbird Elizabeth **???? **???? *Security Zepplin Daddy **Turbine Zepplin {Better Booster} **Hindenburg’s Revenge {Aerial Assaulter} *Bathysphere {Seven Seas Scourge} **Showergon **Scrubberangle Gravity Falls *Mystery Cart Pines **Hover-Cart **Cart Clasher *Sweater Rack Pines **Sweater Angler Fish **Sweater Mammoth *Eye-Bat Cipher **Eye-Rachnid **Third Eye-Bat *Stan Balloon Stan **Stan Head Van **Stan Head Mech *S.S. Cool Dude Soos **Gobblewonker Jr. **Shacktron *Thompson’s Minivan Wendy **Minivan Flapper **Minivan Gundam Humble Bundles Humble Bundles are a new form of packs in the game. They can be bought at any price, and the money you pay for them is split between charity and the game’s developers. There are 3 for each year, with each of them having four Minifigures of different franchises and four vehicles/gadgets that belong to them. There are 36 in total #High Seas Hoodlums (Minifigures: Unnamed Pirate, Unnamed Pirate Dachshund Pal, Metalbeard and Captain Celaeno) Sea Patroller, Pirate Patroller, The SeaCow and Swashbuckler Pirate Ship) #Monsters of Scooby Past (Minifigures: Charlie the Funtime Robot, 10,000 Volt Ghost, Skeleton Man, Chickenstien) [Vehicles/Gadget: Cotton Candy Cruiser {Cotton Candy Cropduster, Cotton Candy Cannon}, GHz Gatling {Megabyte Muncher, Static Spider}, Skeletal Sled {Rib Rampager, Calavera Crusher} and Coop Cruise {Egg-Radicator, Pluck-O-Matic} #Oddball Baddies (Minifigures: Egghead, Polka-Dot Man, Condiment King, Zodiac Master) [Vehicles: Egghead’s Mech, Polka-Dot Puma, Hot Dog Go-Kart, Zodiattacker #Prehistoric Park Survivors (Minifigures: Alan Grant, Lex Murphy, Mr. DNA and John Hammond) TBA #Royality Pack No. 63 (Minifigures: Ice King, Flame Princess, Cake the Cat and Fiona the Human) #Powerpuff Girls’ Rogues Gallery (Minifigures: Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, HIM and Princess Morbucks) #???? #???? #???? #???? #Send in the Clowns! (Minifigures: Pennywise 1990, Pennywise 2017, Joe the Killer Klown and Buggy the Clown) S.S. Georgie, C.H.U.D. Buster, Circus Tent Saucer and Big Top #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? Red Bricks The ones from the previous game are all available to access via save data. While the 180 new ones can be found in the hub worlds; but you need to catch the Dimensional Scout first! Trivia *The rifts in this game are much different than the ones in the previous game. Now the rift you travel through has images of locations from different dimensions. *Depending on their points of origin, some characters have unique bases for their toy tags. Characters that originate from Video Games have a silver base, characters from cartoons have a chartreuse base, characters from movies have purple bases and original characters have green blue bases.